


take me to church

by spider_woman



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Catholic Kurt Wagner, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bobby Drake, Homophobia, Hurt Kurt Wagner, I'm in rare pair hell, Internalized Homophobia, Jewish Bobby Drake, Jewish Character, Kurt Wagner Deserves Happiness, Kurt Wagner Speaks German, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Logan & Kurt Wagner Friendship, M/M, Plot Twists, Raven | Mystique is Kurt Wagner's Parent, Religious Conflict, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, bamf kurt wagner, it's not bad, mature rating because of mildly explicit content, there's a huge plot twist at the end get ready kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: Kurt Wagner was sure he was a sinner. And it wasn’t just because he had been born the son of a demon and villain. No, he was a sinner for the way he liked to watch Bobby Drake. “I’ll pray for you” was what he’d said when Bobby had told the team that he liked boys. Kurt should’ve been praying for himself.***In which Kurt Wagner has a severe case of internalized homophobia. He's in love with Bobby Drake and hates himself for it. Lots of angst, some questionable ideas on my part, but a happy ending. Also there's a sick plot twist at the end you'll love it.
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Johnny Storm, Bobby Drake & Peter Parker, Bobby Drake & Warren Worthington III, Bobby Drake/Kurt Wagner, Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kurt Wagner & Nils Styger, Kurt Wagner & Warren Worthington III, Kurt Wagner & X-Men Team, Logan (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG FAT NOTE - Bobby is Jewish while Kurt is Catholic, and therefore their beliefs are vastly different. Bobby doesn’t believe in the concept of hell, while Kurt firmly does. HOWEVER, in order to comfort Kurt, Bobby bases what he says on Kurt’s beliefs because he is aware of the difference. So no, I am NOT erasing Bobby’s beliefs, this is just focusing on Kurt because it is from his point of view. I do NOT mean to offend anyone with this content! If it is offensive to you, please let me know so I can fix the problem!

Kurt Wagner was sure he was a sinner. And it wasn’t just because he had been born the son of a demon and villain. He’d come to accept being part of mutant-kind. No, he was a sinner for the way he liked to watch Bobby Drake. How he enjoyed the way his skin glistened when his ice melted. The way he liked to stare at the sharp planes of his back while he changed. “I’ll pray for you” was what he’d said when Bobby had told the team that he liked boys. Kurt should’ve been praying for himself. He started to, though. Every night, he asked God to forgive him for his sins. To cleanse his mind of its impure thoughts. But the thoughts didn’t leave, and Kurt was sure he was going to hell. Maybe it was where he belonged. After all, it was where his father had come from.

During one of Kurt’s therapy sessions with Jean, he mentioned how he thought he was going to go to hell. When she asked why, he said it was because he was a sinner. And when she asked why about  _ that _ , he cautiously explained how he kept thinking about Bobby. Jean seemed surprised. She assured him that those thoughts were perfectly normal, and that he wouldn’t be going to hell for liking boys. That was what scared Kurt. He’d never actually voiced the words  _ I like boys _ . He didn’t want to accept that. So he just shook his head and didn’t talk for the rest of the session, no matter how much Jean tried to convince him to.

Things got even more complicated after that. Bobby usually tried to avoid interaction with Kurt (most likely due to Kurt’s reaction to Bobby coming out), but he’d begun to attempt to become friends. That terrified Kurt. He was certain God was testing his self-control. So every time Bobby struck up a conversation, Kurt just answered with very brief sentences and got away as soon as possible. He felt bad every time he watched Bobby’s face fall with disappointment, but the inner turmoil he was going through was too much for him to handle when Bobby was  _ right there. _

Most nights, Kurt didn’t sleep well. He said his nightly prayers, got into bed, and then stared at the ceiling for a few hours contemplating things ranging from what’d he eaten that day to Bobby’s stunningly sharp blue eyes to wondering if the younger mutants would be able to go visit New York City anytime soon. Then he discovered that a good way to distract himself was to put in his AirPods and blast music. He had a training playlist, but that made his heart pound with the adrenaline that came with training sessions, so he made a more calming playlist for trying to fall asleep at night. He called it “trying not to cry myself to sleep tonight”. But then he discovered the song Take Me To Church by Hozier, and  _ not _ crying every night became impossible. The song seemed shallow at first glance, a song about religion and nothing else, but when Kurt actually paid attention to the lyrics he realized its true meaning. And he felt it on such a deep level that it became his go to song when he was having a crisis.

One night, Kurt must’ve been crying incredibly loudly, because there was a soft knock on the door and Bobby stepped in. He looked at Kurt with concern, and Kurt’s night vision let him see every wrinkle in his face as he frowned.

“Are you okay?” Bobby asked, gently closing the door, “The walls are kind of thin, I could hear you crying.”

Kurt sniffed loudly and wiped away his tears, embarrassed. “I’m fine.”

Bobby stepped closer. His eyes jumped to Kurt’s phone, then to his AirPods, then back to his face. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Kurt sat up and scooted slightly away from him.

“What are you listening to?” Bobby asked curiously, prying Kurt’s phone out of his limp hands.

_ Please just go away. _ Kurt begged.  _ I hate you. Go away. _

“I know this song,” Bobby said, looking back up at Kurt with a question in his eyes, “I used to listen to it all the time.”

“Before you came out?” Kurt asked, his voice a mere rasp.

_ Shut up,  _ dummkopf! _ Why can’t you just shut up for once? _

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, actually.” He chuckled. “It kind of put me through a gay crisis, if you will.”

He handed Kurt’s phone back. Kurt paused the song and put his AirPods away. The room was quiet except for their breathing and the soft  _ thump-thump, thump-thump _ of their heartbeats. Kurt flicked his tail anxiously.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bobby asked, “You can talk to me if you want. I’m a good listener.”

_ You’re literally carrying this conversation. _

“ _ Ja _ , I’m fine,” Kurt assured him, “You should go back to bed.”

_ Please, please, _ please _ leave. _

“Alright,” Bobby replied, standing up, “Try to get some sleep, okay?”

He left, and Kurt spent another ten minutes staring at the ceiling hating himself (and Bobby) before he fell asleep.

Bobby’s visits became a nightly thing. Kurt would be crying, trying to be as quiet as possible and muffling himself with his pillow, and Bobby would come in asking if he was okay. Kurt would say yes, they’d have a short, mostly one-sided conversation, and Bobby would go back to bed. Kurt both hated and loved it, and he hated the small part of himself that loved it.

“Do you think people go to hell for being gay?” Kurt asked Bobby one night.

“No,” Bobby replied easily, his expression open and honest, “I don’t think God discriminates.”

“How do you  _ know _ that, though?” Kurt asked, “The Bible says-”

“The Bible says a lot of stuff,” Bobby pointed out, “It says that a lot of strange things are sins but that no one counts as sins anymore. That’s because those things were used in ways that worshipped other gods, and God wanted everyone to believe in him, not those other gods. Besides, God loves all his children. I know he loves me, and I know he doesn’t mind that I’m gay.”

Kurt was quiet for a moment, considering Bobby’s words. It kind of made sense.

“I don’t want to go to hell,” he said eventually, staring at his hands gently clutching his sheets.

Bobby reached out and squeezed his hand. “You’re not going to go to hell, Kurt. I promise.”

Kurt looked up at him. “Are you sure?”

Bobby smiled reassuringly. “One hundred percent sure.”

Kurt forced down his tears. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Bobby replied, picking up Kurt’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles, “Good night.”

“Good night,” Kurt whispered back.

The night after that, Kurt didn’t cry, but Bobby still showed up. He brought his phone with him, sliding under the covers with Kurt and sharing his AirPods. They watched The Princess and the Frog on Netflix, and Bobby started crying when Ray died. Kurt himself teared up, but he hid it. He’d done enough crying in front of Bobby.

“Tiana isn’t just a Disney princess, she’s a queen,” Bobby said dramatically when the movie was done, “That’s my favorite Disney movie.”

“I like Beauty and the Beast,” Kurt admitted.

Bobby grinned. “Do you relate to Beast?”

Kurt snorted. “Sure, if you want to be Belle.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows. “Are you saying I’m a beautiful fair maiden?”

Kurt laughed. “In your dreams.”

Bobby smiled at him. “I love your laugh.”

Kurt smiled back, suddenly self-conscious. “Thank you.”

“Do you want to watch Beauty and the Beast?” Bobby asked, already opening Disney+.

“Tomorrow night,” Kurt replied with a yawn, “It’s late.”

“Fair enough,” Bobby said, shutting his phone off and getting up, “Good night.”

“Good night,” Kurt responded, already missing Bobby’s cool skin against his.

So they watched Beauty and the Beast the night after that. Kurt cried at the end, burying his face in Bobby’s shoulder in a poor attempt to cover it up. Bobby combed his fingers through Kurt’s hair absentmindedly, setting aside his phone as the credits rolled and using that hand to rub Kurt’s back.

“You’re a mess,” Bobby pointed out, but it was with a certain fondness that almost made Kurt cry more.

“Thanks,” Kurt said sarcastically, sniffing loudly and not moving his head, “I love that movie so much.”

“I noticed,” Bobby replied with laughter in his voice.

Kurt lifted up his head to look Bobby in the eyes. “Don’t make fun of me.”

Bobby opened his mouth with shock. “I wasn’t!”

“You laughed!” Kurt complained.

“Not to make fun of you,” Bobby argued, “I was laughing because you make me happy.”

Kurt’s head reared back an inch as he processed what Bobby had just said.

“Oh,” was all he ended up saying.

The hand Bobby had been using to rub Kurt’s back reached up and gently gripped the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt let it push him back down into Bobby’s embrace. He breathed in the soft smells of Bobby’s shampoo and body wash and the fresh smell that always reminded Kurt of winter. Bobby’s hand stayed resting on Kurt’s head, his fingers slipping between strands of his hair. They fell asleep like that, but when Kurt woke up Bobby was gone. That was smart, though. Kurt didn’t even want to think about what would happen if any of the other X-Men found them like that.

That day, Scott announced that he would be supervising a trip to the city for the younger mutants in a week. Kurt was happily surprised. It was summer, which meant lots of tourists, which usually meant no city trips. He exchanged a look with Warren, whose lightly quivering wings betrayed his excitement. Angelica looked pleased too, but Kurt figured it was because she wanted to challenge the Human Torch to another race (Torch had won the last time, and she’d wanted revenge ever since). Kitty and Jubilee also looked happy, and Bobby’s wide grin in Kurt’s direction made it obvious how he felt about it. Even Ellie looked happy about it (probably just because it would give her and Yukio a chance to visit Wade and Nathan). They all loved trips to the city.

“I’m  _ so _ ready for this city trip,” Bobby said as soon as he got to Kurt’s room that night, “I haven’t seen Johnny or Spidey in  _ ages _ .”

“You’re friends with them?” Kurt asked curiously.

Bobby nodded as he flopped down onto the bed. “Yep. Johnny and I kind of bonded over being polar opposites, and Spider-Man is part of the package.”

Kurt was confused. “What do you mean?”

Bobby rolled over on his side. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Geez, you need to read more tabloids. They’re dating, idiot!”

Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? That’s allowed?”

“Duh, it’s allowed. Millions of people ship them.”

Kurt was even more confused. “Ship? Like a boat?”

Bobby laughed. “No! If you ship something, it means you support a romantic relationship between the people involved. People call Johnny and Spidey’s ship Spideytorch.”

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “That’s weird.”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah, shipping real people is weird. Shipping in general is kind of weird. But it’s a thing.”

“You should introduce me to them,” Kurt suggested.

Bobby hesitated. “I mean, I can, but I don’t know if you’ll like them. Johnny’s an acquired taste. And Spider-Man is a sarcastic piece of shit.”

Kurt shrugged. “If they’re your friends, I want to at least  _ try _ to get to know them.”

“Okay,” Bobby said agreeably, “It’s a deal. What movie do you want to watch tonight?”

Kurt decided on Moana. He’d never seen it before, but he loved it immediately. He fell asleep next to Bobby for the second night in a row.

The week flew by, and suddenly it was the day of the New York trip. Scott’s poor attempt at supervision turned into him just letting them run loose. He told them to meet him in Times Square by 5 PM. That gave the eight teenagers five hours to run around the city doing whatever they wanted (as long as they had the money for it). Angelica, Bobby, Warren, and Kurt headed to the Four’s Tower almost immediately. Formerly the Avengers Tower (and before that, Stark Tower), it had been turned into the headquarters of the Fantastic Four. Unsurprisingly, Johnny Storm was doing loops in the sky above the Tower. Angelica flew up to meet him. There appeared to be a brief discussion, and then they both landed on the roof. Kurt grabbed Bobby and Warren and teleported them all to the top with a  _ BAMF _ .

“You’re judging our race,” Angelica said to the three of them immediately, “Whoever gets to the Empire State Building and back the fastest wins.”

“We start here,” Johnny said, stepping up onto the ledge of the roof, “Bobby, wanna count down for us?”

“Sure,” Bobby replied agreeably as Johnny and Angelica got in place, “On your mark, get set, go!”

Johnny and Angelica shot into the air, and a wave of heat washed over the remaining three. Kurt hissed with discomfort and Warren flinched. Bobby seemed unaffected. There was quiet for several minutes, besides a  _ boom _ in the distance as either one or both of the heroes broke the sound barrier. Kurt squinted into the distance to try to see who was winning, but Johnny’s fire and Angelica’s flaming plasma looked the same from far away. Eventually they got closer, and Johnny was once again in the lead. He landed first, but Angelica wasn’t far behind him.

“Nice try,” Johnny said with a smile, giving Angelica a fist bump, “Maybe next time you’ll actually win.”

Angelica glared at him, but it was with no real malice. “Sure thing, Storm.”

“So is the whole team in the city?” Johnny asked, looking over at Bobby, Kurt, and Warren, “Or just you four?”

“Not the whole team. It’s us, Scott, Kitty, Jubes, Ellie, and Yukio,” Bobby replied, “And Kurt wanted to officially meet you.”

Kurt waved awkwardly, flicking his tail back and forth anxiously.

“Nice to meet you, finally,” Johnny said with a smile that blinded Kurt, “Bobby talks about you a lot.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Kurt replied, accepting Johnny’s firm (and warm) handshake.

“Alright, I’m gonna be real honest right now,” Angelica spoke up, “Bobby, I didn’t even know you and Kurt were friends.”

“They kind of are,” Warren spoke up in Kurt’s defense, “I see them hanging out sometimes.”

Kurt glanced over at his best friend. Did Warren know something?

“Huh,” Angelica said, “Well, sorry to say goodbye already, Storm, but I promised Kitty and Jubes I’d go shopping with them. Say hi to Spidey for me.”

“Can I come?” Warren asked, “I need some new jeans.”

“Sure,” Angelica replied agreeably, “I’ll fly slowly for you.”

Warren made an offended noise and followed her as she took off. He paused by Kurt.

“Be careful around Storm, okay?” he whispered, “I know he seems nice, but he can be pretty violent.”

“Relax,” Kurt replied quietly, “I’ll be fine.”

Warren seemed unsure, but he smiled and followed Angelica into the sky. Kurt and Bobby both waved goodbye.

“Is Spides around?” Bobby asked Johnny, “I want Kurt to meet him too.”

“He’s downstairs,” Johnny replied, “He got hurt last night on patrol so I didn’t want to just dump him at his house, you feel?”

A tired-looking brunet boy suddenly pushed open the roof hatch and stuck his head out, squinting into the sunlight and throwing up a peace sign.

“Sue says you have to come downstairs,” he said to Johnny, “Hey, Bobby, how ya been?”

Bobby smiled. “Pretty good. Hey, meet Kurt. Kurt, this is Peter Parker.”

Peter squinted over at Kurt. “I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but I can barely see you and I want to save that for when I can tell if you hate my guts or not.”

“I don’t think I’ll hate your guts,” Kurt said, “But fair enough.”

“Why does Sue want me?” Johnny asked, walking over to the hatch and frowning down at Peter.

Peter shrugged. “Dunno. I didn’t ask.”

Johnny sighed. “Ugh.” He turned to Bobby and Kurt. “Care to come inside?”

They followed the other two boys through the hatch and through a maze of hallways until they reached a large area that merged a living room space and a kitchen. Sue Storm was sitting on the couch reading a book, but she looked up when they entered.

“Johnny, clean up your mess in the kitchen,” she said sternly, then smiled at Bobby and Kurt, “Hi, Bobby. And Nightcrawler, right?”

“You can call me Kurt,” Kurt offered, “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Sue replied, “What brings you two to the city today?”

There was a clang as Johnny dropped a pan, followed by a lot of cursing on his part. Peter, who had been about to sit down, sighed and walked over to help him clean up.

“Scott was supervising a trip for the younger mutants,” Bobby explained, “But then he just said we could do whatever for a while.”

“Angelica and Warren were here,” Johnny interrupted, “Angelica just wanted to race, though. I beat her again. Oh, and she told me to say hi to you, Pete.”

Kurt blinked with the sudden realization that Peter and Spider-Man were the same person. He wasn’t too surprised.

“That’s nice,” Sue said, “Tell Scott the Fantastic Four said hi when you go.”

“Sure thing,” Bobby agreed, “Do you mind if we steal Johnny away for a while?”

Sue considered it. “I suppose not. But Johnny, when they leave you need to clean your room and do your laundry, okay?”

Johnny sighed. “Okay, fine.”

As soon as Johnny and Peter finished cleaning the kitchen, they suited up and left with Bobby and Kurt. Kurt teleported along to keep up with the three for a while, but then he got tired and resigned himself to letting Bobby give him a piggyback ride. They ended up on some random rooftop waiting for Peter to get them all hot dogs. He returned triumphant (his goal had been to get them for free) and passed them out to the other three. They ate in silence, feet dangling off the roof and watching people go by. Some people took pictures of them, and Peter threw up a peace sign every single time. Sometimes, if there weren’t kids around, Johnny flipped off the camera. Kurt was beginning to see what Bobby meant by “acquired taste”.

“So Kurt, Bobby says you think gay people will go to hell,” Johnny spoke up suddenly.

Kurt flashed a betrayed look in Bobby’s direction (who, to his credit, looked sheepish about it).

“I don’t really anymore,” he managed, turning back to Johnny.

“Yeah, he said that too,” Johnny replied, “But he said you might benefit from hearing this from other people. Being gay isn’t a sin. Your sexuality doesn’t define what happens to you when you die.”

“So you guys don’t think you’re going to hell?” Kurt asked curiously.

“I’m an atheist,” Peter said bluntly, “So no, I definitely don’t think I’m going to hell.”

“What about you?” Kurt asked Johnny.

Johnny shrugged. “I don’t really know. I don’t believe in God, exactly, but I figure there’s gotta be  _ something _ out there. So maybe I will go to hell, but it’s not going to be for falling in love with this idiot.”

He smiled fondly at Peter, who tried to force down a smile but failed. It was kind of cute.

“Love is love,” Peter said helpfully, “I’ve loved girls and I’ve loved guys, and it doesn’t change anything about me as a person. It’s not something you can change, you know? I was born this way and I’m happy with it.”

“Exactly what he said,” Johnny agreed, “Besides, in the Bible it says God loves all his creations, and it also says he forgives you for your sins. So, first of all, if being gay is a sin, you’ll be forgiven for it. But I still stand by the fact that it is  _ not _ a sin. Second of all, God loves you no matter who you love. You dig?”

Kurt nodded. “ _ Ja _ . I get it.”

Johnny smiled. “Good. I’m glad.”

“Enough of this heavy stuff,” Peter complained, standing up and shaking out his legs, “Let’s go  _ do _ something.”

He flipped off the building and started swinging away. Johnny made a face and smiled apologetically at Kurt and Bobby.

“It’s the ADHD,” he explained, flaming on and following his boyfriend.

“Climb on,” Bobby said to Kurt, icing up.

Kurt jumped on his back and hung on tightly as Bobby leaped off the building and immediately formed an ice slide. They spent another couple hours traveling the city with Johnny and Peter. Eventually, they parted ways, and Bobby and Kurt hit the streets. Kurt got a few stares, but they were mostly just stares of curiosity or recognition. A few people asked for a picture with him. Eventually, they ended up getting Starbucks. Kurt got a simple vanilla latte, and Bobby got a triple mocha frappuccino. Bobby paid for both of them. Then they met up with Warren, who had gotten tired of shopping with the girls.

“So I have something to admit,” Warren informed them when they found a rooftop to chill on for a while, “I, uh, know you guys are sleeping together. Well, I don’t know if you’re like  _ sleeping together _ or just sleeping together, but whatever it is I know about it. And I’m not gonna, like, tell on you unless you give me a good reason to.”

“We’re not sleeping together,” Bobby hurried to say, “We just watch movies and stuff. Kurt has nightmares.”

“Oh,” Warren said, “Okay, that’s cool.”

“How’d you even find out?” Kurt asked.

“I saw Bobby leaving your room early one morning,” Warren admitted, “I was going to get some water.”

“Well, no need to be concerned,” Bobby reassured him, “I just hear him at night since the walls are kinda thin. Figured I’d see if he was okay. Sometimes I start up a movie and we both fall asleep.”

“That’s fine, I get it,” Warren replied, “Kurt, if you wanna talk to me about your nightmares, you can, okay?”

Kurt smiled gratefully, feeling guilty about lying. “Sure thing. Thank you.”

“Shit, look at the time,” Bobby said with horror, “It’s four thirty. Where the fuck is Times Square?”

Twenty-nine minutes later, they showed up out of breath in Times Square. They found Scott easily enough, but they were the last to arrive.

“You were very close to giving me a panic attack,” Scott informed them, “Alright, kids, as far as anyone knows we had a very good supervised field trip.”

“The Fantastic Four say hi,” Bobby said with a cheeky grin.

“Aww, that’s nice of them. Now let’s get back to the Blackbird and go home.”

By the end of the day, Kurt and Bobby were both so tired that they immediately fell asleep in their own beds. And, if Kurt had to be honest with himself, that was the worst part of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

By the next night, things were back to normal. Bobby showed up with Disney+ ready to go. They settled on The Lion King, which was another one of Kurt’s favorites. It appeared to be one of Bobby’s favorites too.

“You know, Nala is great, but everyone sleeps on Sarabi,” Bobby commented when the movie was over, “Mom of the year right there. She’s a bad bitch.”

“ _ Ja _ , she is,” Kurt agreed.

“Hey, you never told me what you think of Johnny and Peter,” Bobby said, abruptly changing the subject.

“I like them,” Kurt replied, “Johnny’s nicer than everyone makes him out to be. Peter’s a bit of a wild card, but he’s cool too.”

Bobby grinned. “I’m glad you like them.”

Kurt hummed. “Me too. And I’m glad I met them.”

He yawned tiredly and absentmindedly wrapped his tail around Bobby’s leg, shifting so his head rested on Bobby’s chest. He took a deep breath. Bobby smelled good, as usual.

“Hey, Kurt?” Bobby whispered, “Look at me for a minute.”

Kurt lifted up his head and turned so he could look Bobby in the eyes. His tail flexed involuntarily, making Bobby’s heart beat just a little bit faster. Bobby’s hand came up and grabbed the back of Kurt’s head, and then his lips were on Kurt’s and Kurt’s heart briefly stopped.  _ This is wrong _ . Was his first thought, followed by:  _ He’s a good kisser. _ And then he just stopped thinking and kissed back. Bobby was gentle and his lips were soft. He tasted like mint toothpaste. It was oddly perfect. But eventually, they both had to pull away to breathe. Kurt let his forehead rest against Bobby’s, their breath mingling as they just looked in each other’s eyes.

“Do you still think you’re going to go to hell?” Bobby asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied honestly, “But I don’t care.”

He kissed Bobby again, letting the younger boy roll them over and pin him down. Bobby’s phone got in the way and he tossed the whole thing on the ground, not even bothering to stop kissing Kurt. He was still gentle, but there was passion there that made Kurt’s heart pound. He didn’t want it to end. But it had to eventually. And it did with Bobby suddenly sitting up, his fingers grazing Kurt’s sides as he did so.

“I want to keep kissing you,” he said, “But I’m really tired.”

Kurt laughed as Bobby smiled sheepishly. He was tired too, though, so he understood where Bobby was coming from.

“I wish you could stay,” Kurt admitted, his tail tightening around Bobby’s leg.

Bobby sighed. “Me too.”

“Here,” Kurt offered, rolling over and grabbing his phone, “We can FaceTime while we fall asleep.”

Bobby smiled. “That’s corny.”

“ _ Ich kenne, liebchen, _ ” Kurt replied.

Bobby’s face scrunched up with confusion. “What?”

“I know, darling,” Kurt translated with a smile, “I’m going to have to teach you German.”

Bobby smiled back. “Definitely. Now FaceTime me.”

Kurt did as he was asked. He connected his AirPods to his own phone before calling. Once they were sure they were connected, Bobby crept back to his room. Kurt set up his phone on his second pillow and waved to Bobby, who was settling into his own bed.

“Good night, bamf,” Bobby said, making fun of the noise that was made when Kurt teleported.

“Good night,  _ liebchen, _ ” Kurt responded, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kurt fell asleep to the sound of Bobby’s breathing in his ears. He was content.

The next few weeks were the best of Kurt’s life. He and Bobby continued their routine of watching movies together until late at night, but they added in time to make out or just cuddle. Kurt became a lot happier because of Bobby, and Jean must’ve noticed something was up because she changed his therapy sessions from three a week to two.

“Do you want to go to the city again?” Bobby asked one night, propping himself up with his elbow.

Kurt looked over at him. “Well, duh. But who knows when we’ll be able to go back. Jean chewed Scott out last time for letting us run around by ourselves.”

“I mean just you and me,” Bobby said with a grin, “We’ll make it an adventure.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “We can’t just  _ sneak out! _ ”

Bobby smirked. “Sure we can. I used to do it all the time. How do you think I became friends with Peter and Johnny?”

Kurt gaped at him. “ _ Robert! _ ”

Bobby chuckled. “Come on, bamf, it’ll be fun! We can hang out with Peter and Johnny again!”

“Fine. But if we get in trouble, I’m saying you forced me to come along.”

“Fair enough,” Bobby replied, “You wanna go tomorrow night?”

Kurt shrugged. “Why not?”

Bobby beamed. “Sweet.”

He leaned over to kiss Kurt, pushing himself up so he hovered over him. Kurt’s tail wrapped around Bobby’s waist and tugged him down so their bodies were pressed together. Bobby’s lips moved across Kurt’s jaw and down his neck, and Kurt made a small mewling noise without meaning to. Bobby leaned back, his eyes gleaming as Kurt got embarrassed.

“I don’t know what that was,” Kurt said apologetically.

“Do it again,” Bobby urged, his lips finding Kurt’s neck again.

Kurt repeated the noise, but not on purpose. Bobby’s lips felt good against Kurt’s skin.

“Isn’t that weird for you?” Kurt asked quietly when Bobby pulled away, “I have  _ fur _ .”

Bobby shrugged. “I don’t care. I just like it when you make that noise.”

He smirked as Kurt turned purple with embarrassment. It was then that Kurt realized his tail had made its way under Bobby’s shirt, and he hastily pulled it out and unwrapped it from around Bobby’s waist.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“What are you apologizing for?” Bobby asked curiously.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kurt admitted, “With  _ anyone _ . And I don’t- It’s  _ weird _ for me. What I’m feeling, I mean.”

“It’s called sexual attraction, babe,” Bobby said, “And it’s pretty normal.”

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” Kurt blurted.

Bobby looked surprised. “What?”

“Like, not yet,” Kurt hurried to explain, “In the future, sure, but not right now.”

“Oh!” Bobby said, “That’s okay, Kurt. We can wait as long as you want.”

Kurt was relieved. “Okay. Cool.”

Bobby rolled over so he was laying next to Kurt again. He pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead.

“You mean the world to me,” he said quietly, “I hope you know that.”

Kurt sighed contentedly. “Yeah. I do.”

“Good,” Bobby replied, “I should probably go back to my room now.”

“Probably,” Kurt agreed, “Good night.”

Bobby got up and stretched. “Good night, bamf. See you in the morning.”

The next night, Bobby showed up earlier than usual and was wearing skinny jeans (he had amazing legs, Kurt noticed), a blue t-shirt that had an iceberg on it and said “just the tip”, a light blue long sleeve on underneath the t-shirt, and his usual pair of beaten up Vans. Kurt himself was just wearing black jeans, a belt, a plain red shirt, and black boots.

“Thick thighs,” Kurt commented.

Bobby laughed. “Yes, thick thighs. I can assure you that Peter Parker’s are thicker.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yup,” Bobby confirmed, “You’ve seen him suited up, Kurt, you should know this.”

Kurt smiled. “I think I was too busy looking at you.”

That made Bobby blush, but he kissed Kurt before he got the chance to make fun of him.

“Let’s get out of here,” Bobby said when they parted, “Teleport us to the highway?”

Kurt did so with ease, and was surprised to find a whole Ferrari parked on the side of the road.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Our ride,” Bobby answered, climbing in the driver’s seat, “I had Johnny put it here for us.”

Kurt whistled with appreciation and climbed in. The drive to the city didn’t take long (Bobby was definitely speeding), but driving  _ through _ the city was a whole different matter. Eventually, they pulled up outside a club. Kurt eyed it suspiciously as Bobby put the car in park.

“What are we doing here?” he asked.

“Partying,” Bobby replied with a smirk.

Kurt blinked with surprise. “We’re seventeen.”

“Yeah, and? So’s Peter, but I can guarantee he’s in there drunk off his ass right now. And Johnny’s nineteen, but he gets let in anywhere.”

Kurt shook his head. “This is wrong.”

“You don’t have to drink, bamf,” Bobby soothed him, “Just come in. See what it’s like.”

Kurt sighed. “Fine. But can we leave if I don’t like it?”

“Of course,” Bobby agreed.

Bobby said something to the bouncer, and they were let in with zero questions asked. As soon as they stepped inside, Kurt’s senses were overwhelmed. There were strong smells and flashing lights and pounding music, and he had to take a minute to breathe. Bobby guided him over to where Johnny was sitting at the bar watching Peter dance.

“Get tired, Storm?” Bobby shouted over the music.

“It’s hard to keep up with him,” Johnny replied, nodding in Peter’s direction, “Hey, Kurt! How you been?”

“Good,” Kurt replied.

“He’s a little nervous,” Bobby said to Johnny.

Johnny grinned. “I’ll loosen him up. C’mere, Wagner, I’ll show you how to dance.”

Johnny hauled Kurt onto the dance floor, one hand on Kurt’s lower back and the other grabbing his belt. Kurt wasn’t quite sure what was happening, so he let Johnny move him and tried to relax. Johnny’s face was really close and Kurt didn’t like that, but Peter and Bobby didn’t seem to care so Kurt let it happen.

“You like Bobby?” Johnny asked as they danced, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt turned purple as he blushed. “Yeah.”

“He really likes you,” Johnny said, “He talks about you all the time. Just don’t break his heart, okay?”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Kurt reassured him.

Johnny grinned. “That’s what I thought. Go dance with him, man. I’ve got a boyfriend to seduce.”

They parted ways, and Kurt made his way through the crowd to Bobby. In a surprising show of confidence, he pushed Bobby onto the dance floor. Bobby grinned.

“Feeling bold, huh?” he asked, his mouth on Kurt’s seconds later.

“You taste bad,” Kurt said, recoiling.

“Beer,” Bobby admitted, “I figured you wouldn’t like it.”

Kurt made a face. “You do?”

Bobby smiled. “Yeah, it’s not bad.”

“You’re weird,” Kurt said with a shake of his head.

“Thanks,” Bobby replied, still smiling.

They danced for a while, and then Peter appeared with a weird fruity drink in hand and shoved it in Kurt’s face.

“Try this,” he urged, “It’s good.”

Kurt took it from him and eyed it with suspicion. He took a cautious sip and was pleasantly surprised by the taste. Not too strong, with enough fruity flavor to mask the alcohol.

“Thanks,” he said to Peter, who grinned and danced away.

“You like it?” Bobby asked.

Kurt nodded. “It’s not very strong.”

Bobby took a small sip and nodded in agreement. He kissed Kurt, tasting as sweet as the drink. Kurt hummed appreciatively. They went to sit down, and Kurt finished his drink as they relaxed. Bobby was drinking something too, but when Kurt tasted it he recoiled from the bitterness of it. Kurt enjoyed another couple drinks and watched Johnny and Peter dance for a while. They were both very good at it.

“Can we get some air?” Bobby asked suddenly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, of course.”

Bobby quickly finished off his drink, and they made their way outside. They ended up in the back of a nearby alley, and Kurt appraised their dirty surroundings with distaste. Bobby didn’t seem to mind, probably because he didn’t have vision as good as Kurt’s and couldn’t see all of the gross stuff Kurt could. But Kurt let the younger boy push him up against the wall anyway, enjoying the kiss Bobby gave him even though he tasted like beer.

“You taste good,” Bobby mumbled, his hips pressing up against Kurt’s.

Kurt made a small noise of surprise as Bobby pushed one of his legs between Kurt’s, whimpering as Bobby applied pressure. Bobby deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between Kurt’s teeth. Kurt wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but he wasn’t complaining. Bobby tugged at Kurt’s belt, slowly undoing it and dropping to his knees. Kurt watched him without saying anything, his tail twitching with interest.

“I know you said you don’t want to have sex yet,” Bobby said with a grin, “But do you mind if I do this?”

Kurt swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. He shook his head.

“Go right ahead,” he managed to say.

Bobby beamed. “Perfect.”

The things Kurt felt after that were very new, but  _ very _ good. Bobby either had previous experience or natural talent, because he was concerningly good at giving head. Kurt let his head thud back against the wall and wrapped his tail around Bobby’s neck without even thinking about it, shuddering as Bobby moaned. He panted softly, getting louder and more vocal as Bobby kept going.

“I stand by the statement that you taste good,” Bobby commented when he was done, wiping his mouth with a shit-eating grin up at Kurt.

Kurt turned purple with embarrassment.

“Bobby, Kurt? Are you guys-”

Bobby and Kurt whipped their heads to the entrance of the alley, where Johnny’s shocked expression turned into one of amusement. He laughed loudly, and Kurt hurriedly zipped up his jeans and buckled his belt.

“Hey,” Bobby said nonchalantly, getting to his feet, “What’s up?”

Johnny took a deep breath. “Hold on.”

He put his hands on his hips and choked on a few more laughs. Kurt wished he could disappear.

“You done yet?” Bobby questioned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Johnny replied, “It’s two in the morning and Pete wants to go home. That means I’m heading home too. Which means we’re all leaving so I can get my car back from you.”

“Okay, fine by me,” Bobby said.

Since Johnny had the convenient ability to burn the alcohol out of his system, he drove them home. That meant Kurt got to sit on Bobby’s lap, which also meant he felt how hard Bobby was. He felt bad for not returning Bobby’s “gift”, but when they got home he just teleported Bobby to his room and then teleported to his own room. Neither of them talked about it. But then Kurt spent a few minutes standing shirtless in front of his closet thinking about how Bobby would probably just get off without him, and that made him oddly upset so he teleported into Bobby’s room and crouched above him on his bed. Bobby almost screamed.

“Holy shit!” he hissed, “You scared the shit out of me!”

Kurt noticed that Bobby had his phone out and AirPods in, and that he’d immediately yanked his hand out of his pants when Kurt had appeared, so he knew his assumption was correct. He didn’t say anything, just slid Bobby’s shorts down and pressed a soft kiss to his hip. When he looked up, Bobby’s eyes were wide and he’d completely abandoned his phone.

“Do you mind if I return the favor?” Kurt asked softly, pushing Bobby’s legs a little farther apart so he could fit between them.

“Not at all,” Bobby choked out, “Holy shit. This is like a dream I had.”

Kurt made a face. “Seriously?  _ Mein Gott _ , you’re nasty.”

“You’re literally about to give me head. I wouldn’t be talking.”

Kurt shrugged. “Fair.”

He really had no idea what he was doing, but he let Bobby guide him and accepted it when Bobby grabbed his hair and moved his head for him. Kurt couldn’t swallow, instead gagging and spitting on Bobby’s stomach. Bobby didn’t seem to care.

“That was even better than the dream,” he commented with a content sigh.

Kurt was still busy trying to get rid of the foreign taste in his mouth, and finally he just kissed Bobby in an attempt to make it go away. Bobby seemed happy with that.

“Sorry I made a mess,” Kurt apologized.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bobby replied with a fond look, running his hand through Kurt’s messy hair, “I can clean up.”

He pulled Kurt in and pressed a few soft kisses to his collarbones, running his fingers across Kurt’s bare torso. Kurt purred happily, burying his face in Bobby’s neck and letting the younger boy touch him. Bobby’s hand found his throat and just rested there, probably to feel the rumble of Kurt’s purr.

“I didn’t know you could make that noise,” he whispered, kissing Kurt’s shoulder, “I like it.”

“You like every noise I make,” Kurt retorted fondly.

Bobby grinned. “Yeah, I do.”

They stayed there for a while, and then Bobby went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Kurt sat on the bed and waited for him to come back, fiddling with the end of his tail as he did.

“Aren’t you tired?” Bobby asked, crawling back into bed.

Kurt yawned. “I wasn’t until you just asked.”

“You should get some sleep,” Bobby advised, “It’s past three. We have to get up in four hours.”

“I’ll go to bed soon,” Kurt assured him, “I just want to stay here for a while.”

He watched Bobby fall asleep, plugged his phone in to charge, then teleported back to his own room. He finished changing into pajamas and sprawled across his bed, smiling to himself as he thought about Bobby. Then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly probably the gayest chapter in this whole fic lmao  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :D  
> Thanks for reading! -Spides


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Bobby approached Kurt during their free time between their history class and training period. Kurt had planned on taking a nap, but Bobby insisted they go explore the woods behind the X-Mansion. So Kurt teleported them to just beyond the treeline, and they were on their way.

“Keep track of the time,” he told Bobby, focused on how the grass felt underneath his bare feet.

“Duh,” Bobby replied, reaching out and holding Kurt’s hand, “No one will even notice we’re gone.”

Kurt hummed and skipped forward, forcing Bobby to keep up. Then he got distracted by a bird nest and let go of Bobby’s hand to climb a tree and see if there were baby birds. There weren’t any, which was disappointing, but the adult bird in the nest didn’t fly away and Kurt got to see it up close. That made it worth it. He climbed back down after a while, and found Bobby staring off in the distance with his eyes iced over.

“What’s up?” Kurt asked.

“Checking out heat signatures,” Bobby replied, “Ellie and Yukio are outside.”

Kurt frowned. “Are they following us?”

“Nah, I think they’re staying on the lawn. C’mon, let’s keep going.”

They walked deeper into the forest, and eventually they came across a small stream. It was pretty rocky, but Kurt still managed to sink both his feet deep into some mud. He groaned at the thought of having to scrub it out of his fur later, but it felt kind of nice and the cool water made up for it too. Bobby kicked off his shoes and dipped his toes in, careful to stay away from Kurt’s muddy area.

“This feels nice,” Bobby commented, “I wish it was colder.”

“It  _ is _ cold!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Want it to get colder?” Bobby teased, his hand turning to ice and pointing at the water where Kurt was standing.

“No!” Kurt shrieked, jumping out of the stream.

Bobby laughed. “Pussy.”

Kurt kicked mud at him but missed, which made Bobby laugh harder. Kurt tackled him, using his tail to force Bobby’s whole body into the water. Bobby screamed and dragged Kurt in with him, and Kurt fell in with a huge splash.

“Jerk!” Kurt yelled, teleporting onto the bank and shaking himself, “My fur takes forever to dry!”

Bobby climbed out, turning the water he was covered in into ice and shedding it like it was a second skin. “That sounds like a you problem.”

Kurt glared at him. Bobby, then completely dry, just smirked.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Kurt grumbled, whipping his tail back and forth to dry it.

“That’s not allowed,” Bobby retorted, kissing Kurt gently, “I love you.”

Kurt pulled back in surprise. “What?”

Bobby’s expression was serious. “I love you. I don’t care if you’re not ready to say that yet, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while and I wanted you to know. I am hopelessly in love with you, Kurt Wagner.”

Kurt’s brain was so muddled he almost started speaking in German, but then corrected it to English so Bobby could understand.

“I love you too,” he said honestly, “You have no idea how much better you’ve made my life. And how happy you make me.”

Bobby beamed and wrapped Kurt in a hug. Kurt squeezed him back, making sure he was careful not to hurt him.

“We should probably get back,” Bobby said, looking at his phone and sighing, “I wish we could just stay out here forever.”

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Kurt joked, mocking Peter’s iconic line.

Bobby snorted. “Sure thing.”

They walked back hand-in-hand, Kurt pausing every now and then to point out birds or other small animals. When they got close enough to the mansion, Kurt teleported them into Bobby’s room.

“See you in training,” he said, kissing Bobby before he teleported into his own room.

He was surprised to find Warren sitting on his bed, wings slightly spread so the tips didn’t touch the bed. He was on his phone, but he set it aside when Kurt appeared.

“We need to talk,” Warren said.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Okay?”

“Are you and Bobby dating?” Warren asked bluntly.

Kurt choked. “ _ Was? _ No!”

Warren stood up and folded his wings. “Listen, Kurt, I’m your best friend. I’m not stupid. I notice things. You guys are obviously close. So what’s going on between you two? I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Kurt huffed out a sigh. “Okay. Yes, we’re dating.”

Warren grinned. “Really? That’s amazing! For how long?”

Kurt shrugged. “A few weeks. We just don’t want to tell anyone.”

“That’s fine, I get it,” Warren replied, “So what was that homophobic act of yours for?”

Kurt grimaced. “It was internalized homophobia that I expressed by insulting Bobby. He helped me figure things out.”

“Oh,” Warren said with surprise, “Well, I’m glad you figured it out.”

“Me too,” Kurt replied with a smile, “He makes me really happy.”

Warren beamed. “I’m glad. You’ve seemed so much happier lately, and I love to see it.”

“Don’t get sappy with me,  _ engel _ ,” Kurt warned, “I  _ will _ cry.”

Warren just smiled wider and hugged him, his wings wrapping around Kurt as well. Kurt smiled too and leaned into Warren’s warm embrace.

“You’re so short,” Warren whispered.

Kurt stabbed him with his tail. “Shut up. I am  _ three _ inches shorter than you.”

“Still short,” Warren teased, dodging Kurt’s tail, “At least you’re not Bobby. He’s  _ four _ inches shorter than me.”

“Just because you’re six foot doesn’t mean you can mock us,” Kurt snapped with no real malice.

“Sure, sure. Quick question, though. Why are you wet?”

Warren looked genuinely concerned and mildly disgusted, and Kurt had to laugh.

“Bobby and I went out in the woods for our free time,” he explained, “There’s a little stream and he dragged me in because I pushed him in. My feet are also muddy.” He held up one foot as an example.

“You might wanna clean up before training,” Warren said, wrinkling his nose with disgust, “Ew. Do you know how many animals probably go to the bathroom in that stream?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt replied, rolling his eyes, “See you in ten minutes.”

Training went by quickly. It was always Kurt’s favorite part of the day, and it always went by too fast. Then it was time for Kurt’s therapy session. He dreaded it, but he knew he couldn’t just skip it. The first half hour was normal, and then Jean brought up a new topic.

“I wanted to talk to you about your acceptance of yourself,” she said calmly, “You once told me you thought you were going to go to hell for having an interest in Bobby in a more than friendly way. Is that still true?”

Kurt shifted in his chair and thought about it. He’d come a long way in a short time, and his opinion on what would happen when he died were no longer the same. He didn’t think he was going to go to hell for being in love with Bobby.

“No,” he said finally, “I can’t change even if I tried. And believe me, I’ve tried. I accept it now.”

Jean smiled. “That’s good to hear. Do you still have a crush on Bobby? Because I’m sure I can hook you up.”

“Jean!” Kurt exclaimed, “No!”

Jean shrugged, still grinning. “Your loss.”

Kurt shook his head. “Whatever. How’s Scott?”

Jean changed the subject after that, and the session went on as usual. Afterwards, Kurt went upstairs and found Logan standing outside his door. Logan had taken a special interest in Kurt when he’d first arrived at the X-Mansion, and they’d always been close, so Kurt wasn’t too surprised or concerned.

“Hey, elf,” Logan greeted, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up?” Kurt asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Ellie and Yukio mentioned they saw you in the woods with Bobby today. Is everything okay? I know you two don’t really get along. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t fighting or something.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Oh! No, we weren’t fighting. We were just talking. Sorting out our differences.”

Logan nodded. “Cool. That’s good. Alright. If he gives you trouble, just let me know. I’ll rough him up a little.”

“Uh, that’s not necessary,” Kurt assured him, “Isn’t that illegal?”

Logan shrugged. “Depends on how you look at it.”

Kurt blinked several times. “Okay. Well, I’ll see you at supper.”

“Sure thing.”

Logan left, and Kurt stood there with his hands on his hips trying to process everything. He and Bobby needed to be more careful. People were starting to figure things out. He was fine with Warren knowing because they were best friends, but he was nervous about the others. He didn’t know what they would think of it. He was so lost in thought that he physically jolted when Warren suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

“You good?” Warren asked with amusement.

A sudden sick feeling passed over Kurt, like something bad was going to happen soon, and then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He shook himself.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assured Warren, “You just scared me.”

“I’m here to inform you that supper will be ready in half an hour,” Warren informed him, “Are you sure you’re okay? You looked kinda sick for a second.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m fine. Just a weird gut feeling.”

Dinner was good, but Kurt felt out of it the whole time. He ended up only eating half his food and left early, the feeling in his gut so strong he felt like puking. He figured he was just sick and went to bed early, sending a quick text to Bobby and Warren to explain. Then he immediately collapsed in bed and fell asleep, suddenly exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter this time! It's mostly a filler to add suspense for the next chapter. I also just wanted Warren to know about Kurt and Bobby, and this was a good time to add that.  
> Anyway, my next update will probably be on Tuesday (it's Sunday right now for me) since this was such a short chapter. Hope you enjoyed! -Spides


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome to the chapter with the heaviest bit of the plot. Buckle up, kids, this isn't a cutesy boys in love fic anymore. Shit gets real. There's a long explanation at the end if you're confused about anything!

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night feeling disoriented. The sickness passed and was replaced with a calm feeling. He noted without concern that a small red creature resembling him was perched on the end of his bed. He sat up and eyed it, then stood with sudden intent. He grabbed one of his swords (an upgrade from his fencing foils gifted to him by Wade Wilson), sliced his palm open, and approached the small creature. It sniffed at his hand and lapped at the blood, slowly turning blue and purring quietly. It teleported onto his shoulder with a quiet  _ bamf _ , moving out of Kurt’s way as he suited up. He attached two swords to each hip and held the third in his tail, the Bamf returning to his shoulder. Then he strode out of his room.

The hall was full of chaos. More of the Bamfs, red like the original color of Kurt’s, were dragging the unconscious forms of the other teenage X-Men downstairs, where two figures Kurt instinctively recognized as Kiwi Black (Marcus Skarr) and Abyss (Nils Styger) were putting them in cages. The Bamfs had already secured power-suppressing collars around the necks of the mutants.

“Nightcrawler, a little help?” Nils called, “Go help the Bamfs with the adults.”

“Ask politely and I might,” Kurt drawled.

“Father will be mad if you don’t,” Marcus said coolly.

Kurt pinned his ears back with annoyance but trudged down the stairs to the hallway where the adults slept, helping the Bamfs shove them into cages. Professor X was not among them due to his trip to the Avengers Compound to help them out with something unknown, but Kurt wasn’t worried about him. He was old and a mere annoyance.

Once the cages were all locked and ready to go, Kurt, Nils, and Marcus loaded them into a large moving truck. The Bamfs, besides Kurt’s, all took off. Marcus drove, Nils got crammed into the middle seat, and Kurt lounged in the passenger seat. His Bamf sharpened its teeth on one of his swords.

“So, big brother, how you been?” Nils asked casually, “Long time no see, right? Last time we were all together, Father was still trying to get himself and his goons permanently on Earth. And he finally managed it, what a surprise.”

“Since when?” Kurt questioned.

“Since about a week ago. Don’t ask me how, I wouldn’t know. Why do you think we’re hauling the freak show? He needs them for something.”

“Needs is stretching it,” Marcus spoke up, “He just wants to taunt them.”

Nils laughed. “Fair enough. He has a rather sick sense of humor.”

“I’m sure Ophis is dying to get his hands on Wolverine again,” Kurt commented.

“You’d be correct,” Nils confirmed, “He hates that son of a bitch. Lost a hand to him.”

There was a sudden banging from the back of the truck. Nils sighed dramatically and teleported, presumably to shut up whoever was making the noise. The noise stopped suddenly, and Nils returned a few moments later.

“What was that about?” Kurt asked.

Nils rolled his eyes. “Angel freaking out because his wings are useless with the collar on. I knocked him out again. I’d kill him myself, but Father wants that pleasure. Cheyarafim disgust him.”

“It hasn’t even been confirmed that he’s Cheyarafim,” Marcus grumbled, “He just  _ looks _ like them.”

“And his blood hurts us, dipshit,” Nils retorted, “He’s probably descended from them or something. There’s a thing called recessive genes, you know.”

Marcus cursed under his breath. Nils just rolled his eyes again.

“You gonna name that thing?” he asked suddenly, pointing at Kurt’s Bamf, “It’s taken a liking to you.”

Kurt looked down at his Bamf. It blinked up at him.

“I’ll call it Blink,” he decided, “What do you think of that, little one?”

Blink just blinked.

“Maybe it’s mute,” Nils said, flicking Blink’s ear.

Blink hissed at him. Nils quickly retracted his hand, and Kurt laughed.

“I don’t think it likes you,” Kurt joked.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Nils muttered, “Are we there yet?”

“If you ask again, I’ll throw you out of this truck,” Marcus replied instantly.

An hour later, they pulled into a warehouse and Marcus parked the truck. Nils and Kurt both teleported outside, and Blink came along with Kurt. Their father, Azazel, was waiting outside.

“There he is, my pride and joy,” Azazel said with a cold smile, “Come here, Kurt. Let me look at you. Still incredibly small, I see. We can fix that. Any luck with the shapeshifting since we last met?”

Kurt shook his head.

“No matter. I’m sure you have it in you. I see you’ve recruited one of my minions! How cute. If you need more, I have plenty. Come along, we have much to discuss.”

“What do you want with the X-Men?” Kurt asked, allowing his father to guide him along.

“I plan to keep the ones with physical mutations, such as Beast. Angel not included, of course, he needs to be terminated immediately. I know you’ll be awfully sad, but to make it up to you I’ve decided you can keep one of the non-physically mutated ones. The rest will be publicly executed as a show of power, so I can finally start my reign over this boring planet. Exciting times! And you’ll be right at the center of it, my son! My executioner, if you will! Don’t tell your brothers this, but you’ve always been my favorite. So similar to my own appearance, yet retaining the beautiful blue color of your mother’s natural tone. Gorgeous!”

“I’m honored,” Kurt replied, “As long as Jillian stays away from me. Last time we met, she wanted to mate.”

“Shame, really, that you don’t like her,” Azazel commented, “You’d make beautiful offspring. No matter. I will inform her of your wishes.”

“Thank you,” Kurt responded gratefully, “When will I be allowed to choose the X-Man I want to keep?”

“Most likely tomorrow. I don’t plan on beginning the executions immediately. Until then, I’ll have Abyss show you your room.  **_ABYSS!_ ** ”

Nils suddenly appeared. “You called, Father?”

“Show Kurt to his room. And Kurt?”

“Yes, Father?” Kurt asked.

“Please stop waving your tail around while you’re holding a sword,” Azazel commented with exasperation, “I know it’s a natural movement, but I don’t want bloodied ankles.”

With that, he teleported away.

“You heard the man,” Nils said tauntingly, “No strutting like a hooker while holding a sword!”

Kurt switched the sword to his hand. “Haha, very funny. Are you gonna show me my room or what?”

“Duh. But first, we should get you more of these little blue guys. They’re much cuter than Father’s. How’d you make it blue?”

“Blood,” Kurt explained, “It drank some of my blood and just kind of changed color.”

“Makes sense. Come on, chop chop. Blue time!”

Nils grabbed Kurt and teleported them both to a new room where several red Bamfs were running around wrestling with each other. Nils whistled loudly to get their attention, then stepped aside for Kurt to get to work. Kurt reopened the wound on his hand, sat cross-legged on the ground, and waited patiently for the little creatures to approach. A few came dashing up and lapped up the blood, shaking themselves and purring as they turned blue. Others were more cautious and took their time, but within ten minutes Kurt had amassed a tiny army of about thirty blue Bamfs.

“Bamf!” one exclaimed cheerily, teleporting into his lap.

“I’m not your dad,” Kurt corrected, “We can be brothers, if you want.”

“Bamf,” it said, nodding seriously, “Bamf?”

“No, I’m not going to kick you. Does Father seriously do that?”

“Bamf,” it confirmed solemnly, picking at its tail.

“I’ll have a talk with him. Come on, little ones. Blink gets my right shoulder, whoever’s fast enough gets my left and a name.”

The one in his lap claimed ownership of Kurt’s left shoulder, so Kurt stood and followed Nils with the remaining blue Bamfs trailing after him.

“Father will be pleased,” Nils commented, “He wants everyone to know you’re the prince around here. The Bamfs make it obvious.”

“What should I name this one?” Kurt asked, rubbing the talkative one’s head.

“Don’t ask me,” Nils retorted, “Think of something.”

“Chatter,” Kurt said decisively, “Blink and Chatter.”

“Good enough,” Nils drawled.

Nils brought him to his room and left him there with a few Bamfs (the others ran off to do whatever they wanted). The room itself contained a cot, a few blankets and a pillow, and a chair. It wasn’t much, but Kurt was sure it was the best Azazel could do. He settled down and entertained himself by watching Chatter play with some of his brothers. Blink stayed on Kurt’s shoulder. He had only been there for about half an hour when Azazel showed up again.

“You’ve collected some Bamfs!” he exclaimed, “Wonderful! Next on the list is your shapeshifting. Your mother can do it and so can I, so it should be in your genes. Try it out, dear boy. Horns, wings, red fur, anything!”

Kurt focused as hard as he could, but nothing happened. It wasn’t like the simple mental trigger he used to teleport. He just couldn’t do it.

“I don’t think I can,” he said, head bowed in shame.

“That’s ridiculous,” Azazel scoffed, “You’re my son! Perhaps it is a secondary mutation waiting to be unleashed. Sometimes the only way to unlock a secondary mutation is through a traumatic experience. Follow me. Leave your weapons.”

Kurt trailed after him, joined by Blink and Chatter. He was brought to a dark room that reeked of blood and fear. Inside were two of his father’s minions, Ophis and Ydrazil.

“What’s this about?” Kurt asked uneasily.

“Now, I don’t want to hurt you,” Azazel said, “But we simply  _ must _ unlock your secondary mutation. Shapeshifting is very important, especially if you are going to look as good as you possibly can. As my heir, looking intimidating is half the battle of gaining the respect of our people. And, well, to put it simply, you are very small and not very scary. That’s where the shapeshifting comes in. Though I doubt you’ll ever have your mother’s skill, you should at least be able to match me. So Ydrazil and Ophis will be putting you through intense physical pain until the secondary mutation shows itself. I will watch.”

Kurt stared at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I am. Don’t worry, my dear boy. It shouldn’t take long.”

Two hours later, Kurt was freezing from being half-drowned, was covered in deep cuts, and was close to passing out from the pain. Ydrazil slapped him awake every time he started drifting. Blink and Chatter had disappeared long ago, terrified by the sight of Kurt being tortured. But finally,  _ finally _ , something in Kurt’s brain shifted. His whole body felt like it was buzzing, and he felt a new power at his fingertips. Without even thinking about it, he stared Ydrazil down and grew a pair of large, feathery wings to match his tormentor’s.

“Finally!” Azazel exclaimed excitedly, “Untie him! Let him stretch his new wings!”

Kurt managed to get to his feet, weak with exhaustion but still basking in whatever new power he’d unlocked. He flared his wings, flapping them a few times and then folding them against his back. They felt weird but oddly comfortable, and he briefly realized he knew what it felt like to be Warren. Then he shook that thought from his brain. Warren was a Cheyarafim. A monster. He didn’t need to think about him.

“Try something else, son,” Azazel urged, “Grow taller! You’re still so small.”

Kurt eyed Ophis. At 6’8”, he was a whole head taller than Azazel. That was Kurt’s goal. He grew without thinking about it, suddenly able to look Ophis in the eye and look down at his father. That was nice.

“Is this overdoing it?” he asked Azazel, growing his wings to make up for his added weight.

Azazel’s eyes gleamed. “Not at all. It’s perfect. Now how about horns? Can you do that without an example?”

Kurt focused. He envisioned horns coming from the top of his head and curving backwards and then upwards, and when he opened his eyes Azazel beamed.

“Did it work?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, it did,” Azazel confirmed, “I  _ knew _ you had a secondary mutation in there somewhere. You make me proud.”

Kurt bowed his head. “Thank you, Father.”

“Come, come. We must reunite you with your Bamfs and introduce you to the rest of our people. They’ve been looking forward to this. Especially young Nils. He was so pleased when I told him he would get to be the one to retrieve you from your prison. I’m sure he’s shown that.”

Kurt chuckled. “In a sense. He has a unique sense of humor.”

“That he does. Hurry along, now. Heal your wounds, it’s not that difficult once you have control over your shapeshifting.”

Kurt did as he was told and got dressed. He followed Azazel out of the torture room, ducking to make it out of the doorway. In the light, his wings were more of a dark navy blue than the black that Ydrazil’s were. Ophis and Ydrazil followed them out of the room, but they went in separate directions. Azazel and Kurt went back to Kurt’s room, where Kurt got his swords and reunited with Blink and Chatter.

“I’m fine now,” he assured them both in quiet tones.

Blink eyed him and grew horns and wings to match. Chatter settled with just the wings, flapping around Kurt’s face with squeaks every time he almost crashed.

“Remind me to get you a third sheath for your extra sword,” Azazel said when Kurt went back into the hall, “As a matter of fact, I’ll take care of that right now. Hand it over.”

Kurt passed the sword he had in his tail to Azazel. His father teleported away and returned a few minutes later with the sword sheathed in a smooth metal casing that fixed to Kurt’s back going down his spine and between his wings. It had straps that fastened around his waist (under his wings) and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck in a loose grip.

“It’s perfect,” Kurt said appreciatively, stretching his tail to make sure he could still draw the sword, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Azazel replied, “And now for your welcome feast!”

What followed was chaos, as Neyaphem celebrations tended to be. There was a huge meal laid out for Kurt’s “welcome feast”, as Azazel had called it, ranging from Earth foods to obscure dishes that Kurt hesitantly tried in order to get closer to his heritage. Most of them were disgusting, but he ate them anyway. His Neyaphem brethren seemed pleased by that. After the feast, Kurt retreated back to his room with Blink and Chatter.

“Why do I feel like something is wrong?” he asked the two of them, rubbing his temples, “I should feel at home, right? The Neyaphem are my family. So why does this feel wrong?”

“Bamf,” Chatter chirped, crawling down one of Kurt’s wings.

“You sound like Nils,” Kurt commented, “Please don’t pick up his sarcasm.”

“Bamf!” Chatter complained.

“Okay, okay, I won’t compare you two. But watch it.”

“Bamf,” Chatter grumbled, “Bamf.”

“I’m tired too,” Kurt agreed, “Let’s get some sleep.”

He fell asleep on his stomach, wings splayed outwards and Blink and Chatter asleep on his bare back. He was troubled by nightmares and visions of kissing someone with brilliant blue eyes. He woke up to Nils shaking him awake.

“Rise and shine,” Nils greeted, “Father says you get to choose a pet mutant today. And tomorrow the first of the mutants die.”

Kurt got dressed and got breakfast with Nils, Blink and Chatter assuming their usual positions on Kurt’s shoulders. They met with Azazel outside a doorway far away from the bustle of the rest of the building.

“Greetings,” Azazel said, baring his teeth in a smile, “Kurt, you get to pick a pet today! Come on in.”

Kurt followed him inside, Nils trailing after them. The room was full of the cages that Kurt, Nils, and Marcus had put the X-Men in. To the left were ones with physical mutations, the Cheyarafim was tied up in the middle, and to the right were ones whose mutations didn’t show.

“Kurt?” Angel asked with wide eyes. The other X-Men all looked up with shock.

“Do not speak to him!” Azazel snapped, eyes blazing, “You are  _ nothing _ .”

Angel flinched, but he kept staring at Kurt. Kurt didn’t like it.

“Eyes down, Cheyarafim,” Kurt growled, “Otherwise I’ll gouge them out.”

Angel’s eyes widened, and then he dropped his head.

“Way to be assertive, my son,” Azazel said proudly, slapping a hand down on Kurt’s shoulder, “Now go pick one out.”

Kurt strolled over to the large cage on the right, crossing his arms as he eyed the mutants.

“Shouldn’t this one be with the ones with physical mutations?” he asked, pointing at Iceman, “His powers show up physically.”

“I considered that, but he’s rather normal. I decided against it,” Azazel replied.

Something about Iceman’s eyes made Kurt think back to his dreams.

“Bamf!” Chatter exclaimed, tugging on Kurt’s hair.

“Yeah, I hear you,” Kurt replied, crouching to be at eye level with Iceman, “Blink, thoughts?”

Blink teleported into the cage and poked at Iceman’s face. He turned back to Kurt and blinked twice, then teleported back onto his shoulder.

“I wish you’d actually  _ say _ something,” Kurt complained, standing up, “But I’ll take that as a yes. Father, can I keep Iceman?”

“Pick another,” Azazel replied dismissively, “Iceman will be number two on your list of kills. Your attachment to him is clearly strong.”

Kurt took a step away from the cage, shock rolling over him as he suddenly connected his dream to Iceman.  _ Bobby _ .

“O-okay,” he managed to say, eyes flitting down along the line of mutants, “Shadowcat. I’ll keep Shadowcat.”

“Good choice,” Azazel replied, looking pleased, “In the event you don’t find any of our Neyaphem women suitable, she will make a perfect mate.”

Kurt turned away from Azazel and gagged so Kitty could see him. She forced down a grin.

“So if Iceman will be my second kill, who will be my first?” Kurt asked, walking back over to where Azazel and Nils were standing.

“The Cheyarafim, of course,” Azazel replied like it was obvious, “Tomorrow, you will execute him in front of our brethren. It is a glorious honor!”

“And I am indeed honored,” Kurt lied, wishing he could apologize to Warren right then and there, “I look forward to it.”

“Good. Abyss, please transport Shadowcat to Kurt’s room. Kurt, you have some education to receive.”

One long lecture about Neyaphem culture later, Kurt was free to return to his room. Kitty was sitting cross legged on the floor, having been chained to the wall. She was playing with a random Bamf.

“Hi,” Kurt greeted, “How are you? Are you okay? That’s a stupid question. Nothing about this is okay.”

“I’m fine, Kurt,” Kitty reassured him, “What about you? You’ve got wings! And horns! And cute miniature yous! And you’re  _ way _ taller.”

“Turns out I had a secondary mutation waiting to come out,” Kurt explained, “Shapeshifting. Makes sense cause both my parents can do it. And the Bamfs used to be my father’s, but all it took was some of my blood for them to switch sides.”

“A secondary mutation?” Kitty asked with wide eyes, “Don’t those usually show up after something bad happens to the mutant?”

“Yeah,” Kurt replied with a grimace, “In my case, torture worked very well.”

Kitty looked concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I will be when the Neyaphem are back in the Brimstone Dimension,” Kurt replied, “And my father is dead.”

“Fair enough. Good acting earlier, by the way. I genuinely thought you would hurt Warren.”

“I would’ve,” Kurt admitted, “I was still under my father’s mind control then. It took him telling me I had to kill Bobby for me to get free.”

Kitty raised her eyebrows. “Why Bobby? Aren’t you and him, like, enemies?”

Kurt shook his head. “No. We just don’t get along sometimes. Moving on. We’ve got work to do.”

“We?” Kitty questioned, “I don’t think I’ll be much help without my powers.”

“You’re not included,” Kurt said with a smirk, “Chatter, go round up your brothers. Discreetly,  _ verstanden? _ ”

Chatter disappeared with a  _ bamf _ . After a few minutes, the room was full of Kurt’s Bamfs and Chatter had returned.

“Bamf!” Chatter exclaimed cheerfully.

“Good job,” Kurt praised, “Alright, everyone, we have some work to do. First of all-”

Nils suddenly teleported into the room. Kurt stared at him. Nils stared back.

“Is this a cult meeting, or-”

“Do you need something?” Kurt asked politely.

“Uh, I came to tell you it’s almost meal time. Quick, unrelated question, though. How do you feel about Angel?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes, one hand reaching for a sword. “Depends. How do you feel about him?”

Nils’s expression shifted into something like hope. “I don’t think he’s the bad guy.”

Kurt let go of his sword. “And how do you feel about the X-Men?”

“I fought with them before,” Nils said softly, “And I’d do it again.”

“Thank God,” Kurt said with relief, hugging his brother, “I thought I was going to have to fight you.”

Nils hugged him back. “Hell no. If I have to do more of Azazel’s dirty work, I might just lose my mind.”

Kurt pulled away. “How’d you know I wasn’t under his control anymore?”

“I didn’t,” Nils admitted, “But I saw your expression when he said you had to kill Iceman, and I knew something had changed. Plus this weird cult thing you have going on in here reeks of a coup. Marcus is on our side too, by the way. We both snapped out of it when he made us kidnap the X-Men.”

“Perfect,” Kurt said with a relieved sigh, “We’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

“What’s the plan?” Nils asked.

“Well, we can make a better plan now that I know you and Marcus will fight with us,” Kurt replied, “Bamfs, scatter for now. Come back after supper is over. I should have a better plan by then.”

The little blue creatures disappeared, besides Blink, Chatter, and the one that had taken a liking to Kitty.

“Can I name this thing?” Kitty asked, “You named those two, right?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Kurt replied, “And yes I did. The talkative one is Chatter, the quiet one is Blink.”

“Bamf!” Chatter exclaimed, waving happily at Kitty. She waved back with a smile.

“I’ll bring Marcus here after supper too,” Nils said, “We can all brainstorm. Oh, and Azazel is probably going to start presenting women to you tonight, so I’d pretend you and Shadowcat are planning on having lots of mutant babies.”

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “Ew. I’d rather not.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Nils replied with a smirk, “Or he’ll sic Jillian on you.”

Kurt made a face. “Kill me now.”

Nils laughed. “Not until our wonderful dad is dead! Now, come on. We can’t be late for the meal.”

Kurt turned to Kitty. “Stay put.”

“Very funny,” Kitty drawled with annoyance, “By the way, I’m naming this one Sprite.”

Kurt smiled. “Nice throwback to your first superhero name.”

Kitty smiled back. “I know. Stay safe out there, Kurt. You’re a bad actor.”

Kurt laughed. “You’d be surprised. Don’t worry,  _ kätzchen _ , I’ll be fine.”

Dinner went well. Kurt spent a majority of it plotting, but managed to keep up his act and pretend he was planning on mating with Kitty. After dinner, he returned to his room. The Bamfs arrived not long after, and Nils and Marcus joined after that.

“Good to see you on our side, Kurt,” Marcus said, “I was afraid you were too far gone for a while.”

“Azazel can’t hold me back for long,” Kurt replied, “Now, let’s focus. I have a plan, but it needs some work.”

They spent the next hour planning and sorting out details. Kurt was running purely on anger and the Pixy Stix he’d made Chatter go steal for him. But the plan was in motion, and everyone was raring to go. Kurt just had one last thing to do. At midnight that night, he had the Bamfs scope out the room where the X-Men were held. When the coast was clear, he teleported inside, appearing directly in front of Warren.

“Kurt?” Warren asked hopefully.

“Hi,” Kurt greeted, kneeling in front of him, “I’m sorry.”

“You should be, you piece of shit,” Ellie spoke up angrily, “You’re working with  _ Azazel _ now?”

Kurt sighed and stood, downing a Pixy Stick and trying not to punch Ellie in the face.

“No, I’m not,” he replied, “You ever heard of mind control?  _ Ja? _ Well my amazing father used that on me. And now I’m back, and I plan on gutting him like the worthless fish he is. Happy?”

Ellie looked taken aback. “Oh.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kurt sneered, rustling his wings with distaste, “ _ Mein Gott _ .”

“Bamf!” Chatter snapped angrily, teleporting in front of Ellie and whacking her with the box of Pixy Stixs.

“Hey, none of that,” Kurt scolded.

“Bamf!” Chatter complained.

“ _ Ja _ , she was being mean. But you don’t need to hit her. Get back here.”

Chatter grumbled but returned to Kurt’s shoulder. He stuck out his tongue at Ellie.

“What are you here for, Kurt?” Scott asked tiredly.

“I’ve got a plan,” Kurt replied, holding out his hand for Chatter to hand him a Pixy Stick, “Tomorrow Azazel plans for me to kill Warren in front of all of the Neyaphem and all of you. Plus Bobby, but the ceremony won’t get that far. Once I give the signal, my Bamfs will be there to free all of you. Hopefully you won’t need to fight, but it’s always a possibility if the Neyaphem don’t recognize my authority after I kill Azazel.”

“What are your plans for the Neyaphem?” Jean questioned.

Kurt crossed his arms. “Nothing you’re going to like. But they’re my people too, you know? I can’t kill them.”

“We get that,” Jean replied, “I trust you with this.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said gratefully.

“What’s with the new features?” Logan spoke up, “You’re looking kinda badass.”

Kurt snorted. “Shapeshifting. Thank my father for unlocking my secondary mutation.” He stretched his wings. “These are kinda cool, though.”

“We match now,” Warren joked.

“How exactly did he unlock it?” Scott asked cautiously.

“Torture,” Kurt replied nonchalantly, downing another Pixy Stick.

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Hank asked, “You seem not yourself. Vengeful. Angry.”

“That’s because I’m furious,” Kurt replied coolly, “I can’t  _ wait _ to tear Azazel in half. If he thinks he can get away with making me kill my  _ true _ family, he’s got another thing coming. I  _ hate _ him.”

“Kurt, you can’t think like that,” Warren said, his eyes full of concern.

“I think I can,” Kurt snapped, “He’s put me through enough shit.”

“Don’t let your emotions get the best of you,” Jean advised.

Kurt locked eyes with Bobby. The younger boy smiled weakly, and Kurt noticed the concern and fear in his eyes. He ducked his head.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” he said, stretching his wings so his Bamfs could teleport to him, “Hopefully when you’re all out of those collars.”

He teleported back to his room, sighing heavily and immediately heading to bed. He needed to get some rest to prepare for the violence of the day. And when he fell asleep, his dreams were haunted by visions of Warren and Bobby’s blood spilling onto dirty grey concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a lot of things to talk about here! First of all, the introduction of Nils and Marcus. In the comics, they were the only two of Azazel's kids (besides Kurt) that helped the X-Men fight Azazel and his minions. So of course I had to add them to this and turn the relationship between Kurt and Nils into a true brotherly relationship. The Bamfs were also a necessary addition, although their loyalty to Kurt in this stems from a different source than it did in the comics. In this, he gives them his blood in order to turn them to his side. In the comics, the whole reason the Bamfs started working with Azazel was because he gave them his blood. So I figured since Kurt was under Azazel's influence, he would do the same thing here.  
> This chapter diverted a lot from canon, but that's been the whole theme of this fic so I don't really care. Some noticeable diversions: Ophis is alive! In the comics, he was torturing Logan and Logan killed him. I decided to just have him lose a hand to Logan. It gives me more to work with later on. Also, I made Nils's teleportation a lot more prominent in this. I think it's only shown, like, once in the comics. I decided to have him use it a lot more here because it's a very useful power.  
> Moving on to Warren and the Cheyarafim: In the comics, it hasn't been confirmed that Warren is descended from them. To me, it seems obvious that he is, but canon says otherwise. But, as I've said before, I don't care about canon. So in this I'm just saying he's descended from the Cheyarafim. It makes sense given his appearance and the healing powers of his blood.  
> And then there's Azazel himself. He's a bit out of character in this, but I think this fits him. He's worried about needing an heir to keep up the Neyaphem legacy after his previous run in with the X-Men. So he wants the X-Men gone, but he also wants the reassurance that Kurt will be there to lead his people in case he dies. If he has to groom Kurt to do so, oh well. That doesn't matter to him, he's never particularly cared much about his kids. The only reason he had them in the first place was so they could get him to Earth, and I'm keeping up that theme in this. He only has them around because they're useful.  
> As for Kurt's secondary mutation... Not much can be said. I really only did it for the aesthetic. It does make sense, though. Azazel and Mystique both have shapeshifting powers, so theoretically Kurt should have that same ability. It's a shame he doesn't have that in canon.  
> Finally, we move on to Azazel having Kurt keep a "pet mutant". Azazel's main goals with this are to A) get Kurt a suitable "mate" in the case of him not wanting any of the Neyaphem women and B) to figure out which of the mutants Kurt cares about the most. Whoever that mutant is will have a strong emotional attachment to Kurt (and vice versa), so they'd have the best chance of getting Kurt out of Azazel's mind control. And (for obvious reasons) Azazel doesn't want that to happen. So that mutant has to die. RIP Bobby and Warren lmao.  
> So that's that. A long explanation, but hopefully it cleared some things up! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the final chapter of this! hope everyone has enjoyed so far :)

In the morning, the plan was set into motion. Kurt’s Bamfs started distributing his blood to Azazel’s Bamfs, turning his army of thirty into an army of over one hundred. There were still plenty of red Bamfs running around, but there were more of the friendly blue ones. That was important. Kurt and Nils went through breakfast like everything was normal, but then they had to part ways to prepare for the ceremony. Kurt’s outfit for the ceremony was just black cargo pants and combat boots (Azazel had picked it out). He had a belt he could attach his swords to as well. Kurt kind of hated it.

The ceremony was to take place in the huge main room of the warehouse. Kurt waited outside the doors, waiting for Nils to show up and tell him it was time. His mind was blank of any emotion but muted rage, his expression neutral. Blink and Chatter sat calmly on his shoulders. He didn’t even blink when Nils appeared.

“You ready?” Nils asked.

“Been ready,” Kurt replied, gripping Nils’s hand, “You?”

Nils nodded grimly. “Let’s go.”

Kurt strode inside. The crowd roared with approval. Kurt spread his wings and roared with them, spinning in a tight circle so he could take in his surroundings. To his right, the X-Men sat in their cages. Behind them were some of the Neyaphem. To his left, the majority of the Neyaphem stood. There was a raised platform where Azazel lounged on a “throne”. Kitty was tied up nearby. And in the center of the room was Warren, a chain connecting his collar to the ground. He was standing with a fearful expression, his useless wings dangling at his sides. Kurt approached him, drawing one sword as he did so. He moved behind Warren, gripping his collar and carefully popping off the back panel. He typed in the code as fast as he could before pushing Warren down onto his hands and knees.

“Who’s short now?” Kurt joked quietly to lighten the mood.

Warren snorted. “Shut up. Just do your thing.”

Kurt raised his sword and plunged it downward. But at the last second, he teleported over to Azazel and shoved the sword deep into his gut. Behind him, he heard Warren’s wings flap.  _ Score _ . Azazel choked, grabbing at the sword with weak hands.

“Surprise,” Kurt said with a smirk.

Azazel’s Bamfs started to attack, but Kurt’s Bamfs all teleported into the room. An all out brawl started between the two sides. The Neyaphem were roaring with outrage. Kurt ripped the sword out of his father’s gut and stepped back, drawing a second one and preparing to fight. Warren was locked in battle with Jillain, and Marcus was busy with Ydrazil. Nils was dealing with Ophis and Ginniyeh. The other Neyaphem didn’t seem to know who to fight.

“You betrayed me,” Azazel growled.

“It’s what you deserve,” Kurt replied simply.

His sword swung so cleanly through Azazel’s neck that, for a moment, Kurt thought he’d missed. But then Azazel’s head tumbled down off his neck and landed at Kurt’s feet. Kurt roared triumphantly, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the room. He grabbed Azazel’s head and hefted it in the air, and even though Nils was busy sucking Ophis and Ginniyeh into the void in his chest he gave Kurt a thumbs up. Ydrazil had his axe buried in Marcus’s gut, but he was distracted enough that Marcus pushed forward and decapitated him. And while Jillian was distracted, Warren threw her as hard as he could at Nils. She joined Ophis and Ginniyeh in the void, and Nils closed it up. The red Bamfs (those that were left), all stopped fighting, and Kurt’s Bamfs were able to free the X-Men. Sprite appeared to release Kitty.

“Neyaphem!” Kurt shouted, dropping Azazel’s head and flying up so they could all see him, “I have killed Azazel. Do you recognize me as your new leader?”

The Neyaphem all hesitated, but then they slowly began to get on their knees and bow. Kurt returned his swords to his hips. He looked over at where Nils was crouched next to Marcus. Nils looked up at him and slowly shook his head. Kurt teleported over.

“You did good,” Kurt praised him, “Thank you.”

Marcus gripped his hand. “Don’t ruin the Neyaphem legacy, brother. We aren’t all bad.”

“I won’t,” Kurt replied, “I promise.”

Marcus sighed tiredly, reaching out for Nils. Kurt and Nils held his hands as the life drained from his eyes. Kurt stood when it was gone, forcing himself to focus. He turned back to the Neyaphem.

“You have three choices,” he announced, “Return to the Brimstone Dimension, join the X-Men and become one of the team, or stay on Earth but stay out of trouble. The choice is yours. Abyss will guide you back to the Brimstone Dimension if that is where you wish to go. And don’t worry, the void in his chest will not be involved.”

“What if we don’t want to do any of that?” one of the Neyaphem asked.

“You’ll answer to me,” Kurt responded, baring his fangs and moving his hands to grip his swords.

The Neyaphem stepped back and ducked his head subserviently. Kurt relaxed. Most of the Neyaphem decided to stay on Earth but not join the X-Men. A few pledged their allegiance to Kurt and the X-Men, and the rest decided to return to the Brimstone Dimension. Nils led them to the portal Azazel had set up. Kurt stood alone and held Blink, staring blankly at the ground. He felt empty and tired, and he slowly returned his body to its usual form. Blink crawled up on his shoulder.

“Kurt,” a voice called.

Kurt turned to the X-Men. Bobby was standing out in front of them, eyes soft with concern and love. Kurt melted, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Bobby lunged forward, and Kurt didn’t process what was happening until their lips crashed together and Bobby’s momentum sent them tumbling to the ground. They didn’t stop kissing, even when Chatter squawked with annoyance and hit them both with the Pixy Stix box.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered when they parted, Bobby’s forehead resting against his.

“I love you too,” Bobby replied, “We’re never doing this again, okay? No more killing parents and getting kidnapped.”

Kurt smiled tiredly. “I’m cool with that.”

Bobby’s eyes widened, pushing himself up so he was just hovering over Kurt “Oh my God. I just outed you, didn’t I? Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Shut up,” Kurt replied, grabbing Bobby’s head, “Come here.”

He kissed him again. Bobby grinned into it.

“Get some!” Warren crowed in the background.

Bobby flipped him off over his shoulder.

“You  _ knew _ about this?!” Kurt heard Angelica ask Warren.

“For, like,  _ three _ days. Maybe less. I have no idea how long we’ve been here.”

Nils suddenly appeared. “Hey, they’re back in the- Oh? Ha, gay.”

Kurt and Bobby stood up. Bobby just grinned triumphantly at the X-Men and winked dramatically at a very shocked Ellie and Logan. Kurt shoved his hands in his pockets and tried not to blush.

“So this is a thing?” Scott asked, “Interesting. How long, exactly?”

“If we told you, Jean would kill us,” Bobby replied with a shit-eating grin.

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose with obvious exasperation.

“Wait a minute,” Ellie said, her eyes narrowed, “When you two went off into the woods the other day… Were you having sex?”

“Oh, yes, for sure,” Bobby drawled, “We were having wild,  _ passionate _ sex in the woods under a pine tree. Just so you know, pine cones do  _ not _ make good d-”

Kurt slapped a hand over Bobby’s mouth. “No. We weren’t. We were exploring.”

“It was very romantic,” Bobby added, “Did you know Kurt likes birds? I think that’s the only reason he likes you, Warren.”

Warren spread his wings. “What can I say? Birdwatchers adore me.”

“So this is why you snapped out of Azazel’s mind control when he said you had to kill Bobby,” Kitty said, “That makes a lot more sense.”

“It was half that, half me connecting a dream I had to him,” Kurt explained.

Bobby gasped. “You  _ dreamt _ about me? Was it like that dream I had about you?”

Kurt covered Bobby’s face with his hand and pushed him away. “You wish it was.”

“Ew,” Jubilee spoke up, wrinkling her nose, “Bobby, that’s disgusting.”

Bobby shrugged. “I don’t know. It was kinda hot.”

Kurt casually swept Bobby’s legs out from under his body. Bobby grunted as he hit the ground.

“This is like that  _ other _ dream-”

Chatter whacked him with the box of Pixy Stix.

“You did a good thing here, elf,” Logan said, changing the subject, “We’re all proud of you.”

Kurt eyed his father’s red Bamfs running aimlessly around. “There’s one last thing I have to do before we go home.”

He drew his sword and walked to the middle of the room, whistling sharply to draw the attention of the Bamfs. Then he sliced open his inner arm and let the blood pour out of it. The red Bamfs dashed forward and lapped it up, turning blue as Kurt watched. When it was done, they all gathered around Kurt’s feet like little kids.

“You guys know where the X-Mansion is, right?” Kurt asked, “Go there. Please don’t cause any trouble.”

The Bamfs teleported away. Blink, Chatter, and Sprite stayed, of course.

“What are those things?” Hank asked, “They’re interesting little creatures.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kurt asked, “Don’t you see the resemblance? They’re my flesh and blood. They’re all my little brothers. This one here is Blink, and this is Chatter. Kitty named that one Sprite.”

“Bamf!” Chatter exclaimed, waving his box around.

“He says he thinks you’re all ugly,” Kurt translated with a grin.

“Bobby, I think you dragged Kurt out of his shell, and it’s scaring me,” Angelica commented.

“No, you just never chose to be friends with him,” Warren replied, “He’s always like this.”

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Jean interrupted before Angelica could get upset.

They took the same truck they’d arrived in to get back to the mansion. Nils brought Marcus’s body so they could bury him. Jean drove with Scott sitting shotgun and Kitty in the middle with Sprite in her lap. In the back, Kurt sat in a corner between Nils and Bobby. Blink perched on his shoulder while Chatter bounced around hitting people with his box (empty after Kurt had consumed all of its contents) and insulting people in his native language. The X-Men seemed mostly amused, but Kurt knew they would get annoyed quickly. The Neyaphem certainly seemed annoyed.

“So, Bobert,” Nils said, looking over at Bobby, “Shh, let me call you Bobert. How’d you win my brother’s heart?”

“This is actually a story we’d all like to hear,” Yukio piped up from nearby.

“Well, it all started with Kurt keeping me awake at night by crying. Our rooms are right next to each other, and he cries really loudly,” Bobby began.

“I do not,” Kurt grumbled.

“Shush, bamf, I’m telling a story. Moving on. I came into his room one night because I figured he was very not okay. And I found him listening to Take Me to Church by Hozier. Which, for you heterosexuals, is a song that every closeted homosexual feels on a very deep level. So that’s when I started to figure things out. So then I started showing up every night after I heard him crying to make sure he was okay. And one night, he asked me if I thought gay people would go to hell.”

“A clear sign,” Warren commented.

“Exactly. At that point I figured I had a severe case of internalized homophobia on my hands.”

“He did, indeed, have a severe case of internalized homophobia on his hands,” Kurt confirmed, “I’m clearly over it, though.”

“Facts. So anyway, I told him what I thought. And then, get this, I kissed his hand.”

“Your wooing skills astonish me,” Ellie drawled.

“Thank you,” Bobby replied, “After that night, I just started showing up and we watched movies together and I flirted with him. And then came the city trip!”

“Oh my God, Jean really would kill you if she found out how long this has been going on,” Jubilee commented.

“We weren’t  _ together _ then, though,” Kurt pointed out.

“What’s the city trip?” Nils asked curiously.

“Every now and then one of the adults takes us to New York City,” Warren explained, “We’re not allowed to go by ourselves.”

“So during the city trip, I got Kurt to meet Johnny Storm and Spider-Man. For those of you who don’t know, they’re my bros,” Bobby continued, “They’re also madly in love with each other. I got them to give him their thoughts on going to hell for being gay. Neither of them really believe in it, but they know that it doesn’t add up. At this point, Kurt was a lot more accepting of himself.”

“Character development,” Angelica spoke up.

“Right?” Bobby agreed, “So the night after the city trip, we watched The Lion King. And then I kissed him.”

“So my earlier statement is still accurate,” Jubilee deadpanned, “Weren’t together then my ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Bobby replied, waving her away, “So after that we were officially in love or whatever. And that’s the story.”

“Wow,” Nils said, “How very thrilling.”

“Jean will love this story,” Logan spoke up from the other side of the truck.

“Oh, great,” Kurt complained, “She’s gonna flip out on me, I just know it. She knew I had a crush on Bobby and went so far as to offer to hook us up.”

“Actually?” Bobby asked incredulously.

“Yup,” Kurt confirmed, “Joke’s on her, we were already dating.”

“If I have to be honest, this is gonna take a bit for me to get used to,” Angelica said, “Of the people I expected you guys to date, it was never each other. And Kurt, the whole reason I didn’t like you was because I thought you were homophobic.”

“Same,” Ellie spoke up, “But I also just generally don’t like people.”

“I mean, I  _ was _ homophobic,” Kurt pointed out, “I was a jerk to Bobby for a long time. It wasn’t good. So I’m glad he helped me figure myself out.”

Bobby smiled. “I’m glad too.”

He tried to kiss Kurt, but Blink got in the way and received the kiss instead. He hissed and immediately teleported over to Chatter. Everyone laughed. The rest of the ride was quiet. Everyone was tired. When they got home, Kurt helped Nils bury Marcus, and then he immediately went to his room to sleep. Bobby showed up before he could.

“Hi,” Kurt greeted tiredly.

“How are you?” Bobby asked with concern, sitting down on the bed and holding Kurt’s hand.

Kurt sighed. “I’ve done a lot of sinning recently. And I feel bad about it. But I know God will forgive me. I just need to forgive myself first.”

“You did what you had to do,” Bobby reminded him, “And you saved everyone, plus the Neyaphem. That’s what matters.”

“I know,” Kurt replied, “But I killed my own father, Bobby. I can’t just forget that.”

“You also can’t forget that he was a monster who was using you to kill your family,” Bobby pointed out, “Don’t beat yourself up, Kurt. You’re not the one in the wrong here.”

Kurt smiled softly. “Thank you,  _ liebchen _ . I love you.”

Bobby pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I love you too.”

In the end, everyone had a lot to get used to. The X-Men as a whole had to get used to Kurt’s extended family and Bamfs living in the mansion, plus Kurt and Bobby’s relationship. Kurt himself had to get used to his new family and the Bamfs, along with having a brother living with him. Nils was a godsend. He also had to get used to having a family. And the Neyaphem had to adjust to life as X-Men in training. It was a lot to get used to at once. But they adjusted, and they were happy. Even Kurt, once he’d repented for his sins, was happy. Ridiculously happy. And that was all that really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end! I hope everyone enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Tell me what you think!  
> NEW: I finally got tumblr go check it out @spidester and don't be afraid to say hello! (I'll add a link here to it eventually because I know some people have had trouble finding me from search)  
> Thanks for reading! -Spides :)  
> Update: here’s the link to my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/spidester


End file.
